The Contractor shall generate a single copy of a plated cherry-picked set sealed under an inert atmosphere from the NExT Diversity Set as specified below: Pick Number: 401 Compound Collection: Diversity Set Compounds: see attachment (Johnston_UPitt Cherry-picks.xls) Concentration: 10mM Volume: 10uL Mols: 100nM Solvent: DMSO Plate Type: V-bottom 384-well Plate Format: Columns 1,2,23,24 empty